splodercsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigzon Journey
Tigzon Journey'' ''''(ｶﾆｷﾂﾗﾐ ﾏﾗﾅｽﾐｲﾝ, Tegzon-chan'' ''Jānī'') is an upcoming series in the Tigzon series, created by Mangamixer, which ported to his second alt account, Tigzonworks. Tigzon's Journey is a sub-series of the orignal Tigzon series, which describes as the continuity of the original Tigzon games. Unlike the orignal, it will split apart into 34-parts of the storyline and features new RPG gamplay elements. Overview Tigzon Journey is a Sploder game with a RPG-style gameplay, which will be splited into 34-parts of the game's storyline and it features the new look of the Tigzon characters as well as new characters adding to the series. The Journey series, which is set in a Nexus universe, takes place in a town-based island, known as Hawakai Beach, which follows an adventure of a 16-age teenage protagonist, Alex "Trigger" Chang, who has ability to transform into a powerful tiger-wolf hybrid creature, known as Tigzon. He was accompanied by his friends, Pal Mythzero, Dex. T, Tina Loola and Leaf Loola as well as his mother, Dr. Liv Massona and her parnter Professor Muzuka. There are on a journey to find the missing pieces of the Ancient Tigre Crystal (a crytsal, which were used for the heart of the island). The main antagonists are the Rawbots, a group of pirates consisting of leader Ray Ratai, his daughter Rosa Ratai (who she has a feeling for Alex/Tigzon), a dark teenage being, Nightless, his partner Missle Mass, and 40 Klitches (a kangaroo-fox hybrid minions, who they hate the Puffies). Former enemies from the RED Headquarters, which will led by their new leader, Captain M.Sorlock, will return in this series. '''Characters 'Heroes' *'Alex "Trigger" Chang' - the main protagonist of the Tigzon Journey series. A 16-year old teenager, who has ability to transform into a powerful tiger-wolf hybrid creature, known as Tigzon. He is the son of Dr. Liv Massona, a scientist who works with her partner, Professor Muzuka. He is craving for nachos and chilly dogs and loves the hobby of playing video games. *'Tigzon' -''' A powerful tiger- wolf creature, who is the transformation of Alex Chang. He has an abilities of speed dash, fighting sound, and has a fusion to transform into Ultra Tigzon, by collecting many corbs (an poweful orbs that has a fusion ability). *'''Dr. Liv Massona - Alex's caring mother and a scientist, formally worked on the RED Headquarters. She is currently working with his partner, Professor Muzuka on a top-secret robot, to protect Alex/Tigzon. *'Professor Muzuka' - Dr. Massona's partner, who is formally as a co-worker at RED Headquarters. He is responsible for creating his transformation DNA, which result the transformation ability for Alex Chang. *'Pal Mythzero' -''' Alex Chang's best friend and a 14-year old genius. He is smart, intelligent teenage- boy, who believes in science and mythology. He believed that Tigzon is sort of like a unknown creature, from another unknown planet. He can also fix some broken machines. *'Dex .T '- Alex Chang's best friend and a 15-year old muscular boy. He has a strong abiliy to transform into a bear-like creature known as Bako. His favourite food is Chinese noodles. *'''Leaf Loola - a normal teenage girl from her another universe, Marx, who she was rescued from the RED Headquarters. She is smart, genius and beautiful girl, who she takes care of her own pets, the Puffies. *'Tina Loola' - Leaf's cocky-but-adventuros girl, who she has a crush on Alex/Tigzon. She sometimes upsets with some Puffies that she thinks they are more cuter, than her. She sometimes clam down from her anger. 'Rawbots' *'Ray Ratai '- The leader of the Rawbots pirates and the main antagonist of the Journey series. He is a cocky, selfish pirate leader, who was annoyed by the Klitches and Tigzon/Alex. He goal is to steal the Ancient Tigre Crystal (a crytsal, which were used for the heart of the island). *'Rosa Ratai' - A teenage female pirate and daughter of Ray Ratai, she is the genius of the pirates, who she knows the ninjutsu techniques and boxing. She appears to have a feelings on Tigzon, but is very insceure about herself and her powers. *'Nightless' - a dark teenage being creature, who carries a samurai sword (also known as Katana, in Japan). He is a friend of Rosa Ratai, who she noticed him as a human being. *'Missle Mass' - Ray Ratai's partner, who Ray nickname him, Mr. Missle. His one arm is a machine gun, who he called it "One-Arm Gun". He is goofy pirate, who always mistaken any objectives of the Rawbots. *'The Klitches' - a group of a kangaroo-fox hybrid creatures serving as the minions of the Rawbots pirate crew. Despite their small size, they can be quite powerful fighters and can transform into a beastly-like form. Their names are puns of "glitches" 'RED Headquarters' *'Captain M.Sorlock '- The new leader of the RED Headquarters and the secondary antagonist of the "Journey" series. He was replaced by Rex Chang (Alex's uncle) which his plans is to catch Alex/Tigzon from distracting the RED's plans. He needs to deal with the Rawbots crew, led by Ray Ratai. Games 'Main series' *'Tigzon Journey' - A RPG-style Sploder game, splited into 34-parts of the game's storyline. It will ported to Mangamixer's second alt, Tigzonworks